Zorran
Zorran *'Affiliation': Zero Fleet *'Number': 1 *'Type': Harbour Tug Zorran is regarded as the cunning leader of the Z-Stacks and is the number one tug of the fleet. He is renowned for his deviousness and scheming prowess. Similar to O.J., Big Mac, Warrior and his Z-Stacks companions Zak and Zebedee, he is a harbour tug. Bio Although he is a steam tug, Zorran's deep, aggressive whistle sounds more like air-horns fitted to modern diesel ships. He has major roles in episodes, and a majority of stories focuses on him as a leading antagonist in some way. Although he is undoubtedly the most intelligent Z-Stack, his plans usually end up backfiring: either through the incompetence of the other Z-Stacks or his own overconfidence. Zorran has shown to regularly employ fellow Z-Stacks Zip and Zug to carry out his operations, which more often than not results in adverse consequences. The other Z-Stacks are secretly afraid of him, but he doesn't appear to be afraid of anyone other than Hercules, and has even been known to show insolence towards his boss, Captain Zero. Despite his maligned characteristics, there is a very good reason for Zorran's role as the head Z-Stack - he's easily, when not scheming, the most competent and sensible of the fleet, best shown in the episode Munitions when he's given responsibility for overseeing a large delivery of explosives. Zorran ensured the other Z-Stacks followed all correct safety precautions and saw that the job was carried out efficiently. Later at the naval pool he sided with O.J. when arguing with officious Navy Tug Bluenose over common sense vs. orders, and when a massive fire broke out he urged rival tug Ten Cents to escape the danger. True to his opportunistic nature however, Zorran then sat back to enjoy the impromptu fireworks display as Navy Tramper Kraka-Toa blew herself apart. He has also been shown to scold other Z-Stacks for messing up, like in Bigg Freeze when he told off Zip and Zug for blocking the Star switchers' path with the fire barge. Behind the scenes He is also shown to be able to raise his hat a little giving an added bit of movement. This was a modelling error, but the producers liked it so much that it was not fixed. He was voiced by Chris Tulloch, who designed the tugs himself, including Ten Cents. Tulloch gives Zorran a neutral Cockney-English accent. He's one of the few characters whose voice actor can be definitively identified. In Salty's Lighthouse, he and Zug had 2 different voice actors; Scott McNeil started but was replaced by Kirby Morrow. His original TUGS actor was credited as director and art director. Zorran was built by former Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends modelmaker, Jeremy King. Like the rest of the Z-Stacks, Zorran is based off the Moran Fleet of New York City. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed (cameo) *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Warrior *Munitions *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Books *Loading Grain *Mistaken Identity *The Race *The Missing Barge *Kidnapped *Run Aground *Nothing to Declare (mentioned) *Treasure Hunt *Heat Wave (mentioned) *Ship In Distress *Quarantine (annual story) Merchandising *Takara (discontinued) Voice Actors * Chris Tulloch (TUGS) * Scott McNeil and Kirby Morrow (Salty's Lighthouse) * Hazime Ozeki (Japan) Trivia *His model was sold to The Star Tugs Trust, although, it only came with his scowling/scared face mask. *The gap in Zorran's front teeth is the result of a dental disorder called Diastema. Gallery File:Zorran - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture ZORRAN.jpg|Zorran's model ZorranTrapped.jpg File:Zorran2.jpg File:Book.png|Zorran as seen in Treasure Hunt File:Zorranpic.png File:ZorranGhosts.png ZorranTrapped2.png File:ZorranTrapped.png|Stuck upon rocks in a river ZorranWarrior.png|Zorran with Zebedee and Zak ZorranWarrior2.png ZorranMunitionsDeletedPicture.jpg ZorranMunitionsScene.png HerculesZorranGrampus.png Sunshine47.png ZorranPirate.jpg Warrior4.png ZorranRegatta.2.png ZorranRegatta.1.png Quarantine130.png Quarantine128.png Quarantine127.png Quarantine126.png Quarantine123.png Quarantine122.png Quarantine119.png Quarantine93.png Quarantine88.png Quarantine84.png ZorranPenPortrait.jpg ZorranHighWinds..png Zorranprofile.jpg ZorraninTrapped...png ZorranMittsvilleTrapped.png ZorranRegatta...png File:JapanesZorranandSunshineSet.jpg|Takara Zorran set ZorranPrototype.jpg|Possible prototype of Zorran File:Zorran&Zip.jpg Tcbusy05.jpg|Zorran (right) as seen in Ten Cents' Busy Day Tcbusy06.jpg|Food spills all over Zorran (left), while Ten Cents is chuckling (center) Munitions,Zorran,Barge.png Zorran1.jpg Fuel depo.PNG Category:Antagonists Category:Z-Stacks Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Steam Tugs Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Male Characters